


Dejavu

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: [ Haikyuu / Kenhina ]El mismo día, a la misma hora, Hinata se encuentra a Kenma apunto de saltar de la azotea de la escuela. Hinata necesitará recordar su amistad con Kenma para parar aquel ciclo interminable e impedir que Kenma se suicide.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	Dejavu

Recuerdo la "primera" vez qué vi a Kenma.

Sentí un dejavu al verlo. Sentí haber vivido ese mismo momento otra vez. Pero cómo todos, jamás presté atención.

Era un día soleado, subí a la azotea de la escuela para almorzar. No iba a desaprovechar un día tan bonito dentro de la cafetería. 

Me escabullí hasta llegar. Al entrar, el viento fresco azotó mi rostro.

Pensé que estaba solo, pero no era así. 

Kenma estaba del otro lado del barandal, su mirada estaba clavada fijamente en el despejado cielo. Miraba las nubes, quizá buscándoles forma. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, le grité "¡No lo hagas!" Era más que obvio lo que estaba pasando. 

Se volteó al escucharme, me miró con ojos desinteresados y ojerosos.

Me miró cómo si quisiera decirme algo. Frunció sus labios, guardándose las palabras y saltó de la azotea. 

Corrí hacía el lugar donde se encontraba hace unos momentos, y miré hacía abajo.

No recuerdo que ví. Toda mi vista se nubló hasta teñirse de un completo negro. 

Desperté en la escuela. El mismo día, exactamente a la misma hora que decidí ir a la azotea. 

Octubre 16, 12:15.

No lo comprendía. Estaba confundido, agobiado. Sentía como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza con algo fuertemente. 

Mi instinto me decía que debía ir a la azotea. 

Y eso hice. 

Sentí el mismo dejavu del principio al ver a Kenma otra vez del mismo modo. Del lado equivocado del barandal. 

No volteó a verme, pero él sabía que estaba allí.

\- Buenos días, Shoyo. 

Dijo, sin alguna emoción aparente en su tono de voz.

De mi boca no salía palabra alguna. Quería preguntarle por qué. ¿Por qué quería saltar? ¿Acaso el sabía algo que yo no? 

\- Oye, Shoyo. ¿No me recuerdas? - Su voz tenía un tinte de tristeza al hablarme. 

\- Estás en el club de voley junto a mi. - Dije, obviamente. 

Kenma frunció el seño momentáneamente. - Sólo eso, ¿Verdad? 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - No comprendía sus palabras, ni tampoco a que quería llegar.

\- Nos vemos, Shoyo. Recuérdame, ¿Sí? 

En ningún momento volteó a verme. Ni siquiera cuando saltó otra vez de la azotea.

Octubre 16, 12:15

Es la tercera vez que vivo el mismo fragmento del día. Sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué Kenma me diría que lo recuerde? No tiene sentido. Él y yo solamente compartimos club. No nos conocemos de antes. 

Antes de ir a la azotea quería comprender la situación. Pero no había caso. Intenté recordar todo sobre Kenma. Pero sólo lo recordaba por las actividades del club de voley. 

Ni siquiera hicimos equipo en algún momento, no recuerdo hablarle tampoco.

En la azotea, Kenma me habló.

— ¿Recordaste? 

— ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? No lo entiendo. — Como las anteriores veces; me quedé en la puerta de la azotea. Jamás me acerqué a él.

— A nosotros. 

— Éramos compañeros del club de voley. 

— Éramos más que compañeros, Shōyo. Seguiré haciendo esto hasta que recuerdes. 

★

Es la cuarta vez que vivo el mismo día, la misma hora y el mismo evento. 

Estoy desesperado. Quiero que esto acabe. Pero no quiero dejar a Kenma solo. 

¿Por qué no quería dejar a alguien que apenas conocía? 

Volví a la azotea.

— ¿Recorda...?

No dejé que Kenma terminara de hablar. Necesitaba saber que no era un horrible sueño, que era real.

Así que lo tomé del brazo con fuerza. 

Lo miré a los ojos y él me devolvió una mirada de sorpresa. Supongo que no esperaba que hiciera eso. 

Antes que mi vista se nublara, juraría que vi a Kenma sonreír levemente. 

Un sentimiento de calidez crecía en mi corazón. Un sentimiento cálido sobre Kenma. Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar. 

Mi mente ya no estaba nublada, mis recuerdos eran claros y precisos. Los rostros de las personas ya no eran borrosos. Ahora podía ver el rostro de Kenma claramente.

Kenma era mi amigo.

Sí hicimos equipo en el club de voley. Me divertí mucho aquel día. Ganamos el juego y luego fuimos por una soda. Kenma y yo teníamos algunos intereses en común. A él le gustaba el vóley tanto como a mí, y además nos encantaban los vídeojuegos. Jugamos con su consola mientras disfrutábamos de la soda. Luego de aquello, Kenma me pidió mi email y desde allí comenzamos a hablar y volvernos cada vez más cercanos. 

Así nos conocimos, así nos volvimos amigos.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el receso. El sol entrando por la ventana del aula impactó de lleno a mis ojos. 

Vi mi celular con cierta inquietud.

Octubre 16   
12:15 

Esta vez se sentía diferente. Esta vez algo me decía que debía ir a ver a un amigo. 

Rápidamente me levanté de mi asiento y volví a hacer el mismo recorrido por la escuela hasta llegar a la azotea. 

Mi respiración acelerada me impedía decirle algo a Kenma, quien esta vez estaba en el lado correcto del barandal. 

Tomé aire y hablé. Intentando calmar mi respiración. — Somos amigos. — Hice una pausa. —Nos conocimos en el club de voley, fuimos por una soda luego de ganar el juego. — Empecé a relatar lo que Kenma ya sabía de forma acelerada. Él me miró con una ceja levantada y habló sereno, interrumpiendome. 

— Y luego te pedí tu email. 

Me acerqué a él, y sin mediar palabras lo abracé con fuerza. Me sentía tan mal por olvidarlo, sabía que una simple disculpa no bastaría. 

Kenma se mostró incomodo por el contacto fisico por un momento, pero luego me devolvió aquel abrazo. 

Se sentía real, no era una pesadilla con un final feliz. No había forma de que el abrazo fuera un sueño. 

Lo qué pasé era real. Lo que pasamos era real. 

— Shōyo.. Ya puedes soltarme. 

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que ya llevabamos un buen rato abrazados. 

Me aparté con una sonrisa avergonzada. Kenma me devolvió la sonrisa con una a medias.

El gritó de un profesor nos hizo sobresaltar a ambos. — ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Que hacen en la azotea? El receso ya terminó. ¡Vayan a clases! 

— Vayamos, Shōyo. 

Kenma tocó mi hombro, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Entonces, lo seguí con una sonrisa inborrable en el rostro. 

Desde ese día prometí no volver a olvidarlo a él o a nuestra amistad, jamás.


End file.
